The Start of Something New
by Quishyle
Summary: This story takes place after the concours. Hino starts to understand the feelings she has for each and every one of the guys but there are only two guys who she has a crush on. Which one will she pick and will it be worth it?
1. A New Day

Authors Note: I'm just simply bored…. Oh well…..This is my first time… ^_^

A New Day

In an ordinary Monday morning all the students of Seiso High School are now waking up, taking a bath and brushing their teeth and doing other morning routines as a student would. That is, except for one girl who tends to oversleep, and that girl is none other than Hino Kahoko.

"KAHO! Time to wake up or your gonna be late!" her mother screamed at the top of her lungs. "Arggggg! WHATS ALL THAT RUKUS ABOUT?" she yelled back. Right then and there her mother entered her room. "What do you think your doing? Don't you know what time it is?" she asked.

"I don't know what time it is and why are you waking me up so early anyways?" Kahoko asked. "Oh dear, did you forget its Monday today?" she asked with a little tini-tiny bit of sarcasm. "Oh! Oh God! Sorry mom I gotta rush!" and with that she left her mother totally not knowing what to do with her own daughter.

Kahoko hurriedly took a shower and brushed her teeth before putting on some clothes. Then she went dashing through the doors and off to school without having any breakfast. "Oh man do I have to do this every Monday morning? Its like déjà vu or something." When she finally reached the school gates, she bumped into someone.

"GO-GOMENASAI!" she said quickly before looking at the person she bumped into. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that the person she bumped into was the so called Prince of Ice. He was the coldest person alive! Well that was everyone else thinks, but not her.

"Tsukimori-kun….Gomen, but can I ask you why your late?" she asked but wasn't expecting a nice answer. And she was right! "Can we not talk about this? And would you get out of my way? Your going to make me late if you don't." he said with a harsh cold tone.

"Ah.. Hai.. Well then see you." She said with a sad expression. "_Great, good going Len, you just made the love of your life think you are what people call you. You MORON!_" Len thought as he stared at the retreating figure of Kahoko and went to his own class.

Meanwhile Kahoko just got to her classroom before her teacher and wondered "_Hmm, what could be the reason Tsukimori-kun's late. Maybe he was up all night thinking of something, or maybe someone, I hope its me! What the? Why am I thinking this? Idiot!_" She didn't notice the teacher was already calling her name for attendance. "_That was embarrassing! Oh well_"

Authors Note: Well that wasn't so bad right? The _Italics_ are thoughts. BIG LETTERS are shouts.


	2. Unexpected Change

AUTHORS NOTE: Well guys I decided to make more chapters since I liked the first one. ^_^

Unexpected Change

Classes seemed to have passed by very quickly for others but for Kahoko everything seemed to go in slow motion and it was hell for her, her rumbling stomach, her distracted attention towards the subject, her lack of sleep. But even if a lot of bad things are happening she tried to look on the bright side.

"_Well at least when this subject ends me, Nao and Mio are going to have some fun when class ends._" Or so she thought. When the class ended she was called for a meeting in the principals office to discus something along with the other participants of the concourse a week ago. So she did.

But just before she did that she asked Mio and Nao to get something for her to eat and bring it to her the next day. When she got there she opened it to see everyone except for Len. "Hm, Well this is unusual Lens not here and he usually comes here before me. Come to think of it he was also late earlier this morning."

When she said that the principal asked her to go get him. "What!?! I'm going to die if I go alone. You all know I'm a blabber-mouth and I cant stand not talking to anyone!" with that statement all the boys, Fuyumi and even the principal laughed. "Then I'll go with you ." said Ryotaro.

They were talking and talking and talking until they heard a music department girl say "Hey did you see Len-kun today?" said the first girl "Yeah he looks kinda gloomy today he doesn't talk he doesn't glare at me and he doesn't even say anything harsh to me." Answered the second girl.

"Well I sure like the way Len acts today….. But still its kinda sad just looking at him when he's all down you know what I mean?" said the first girl, and immediately as if on cue Len appeared and he simply said "Excuse me, may I pass?" the two girls were stunned and thought _"WHAT A GENTLEMAN! CUTE!"_

"Ah, gomen Len-kun" said the first girl and the second girl who gathered as much courage as possible asked "Ah Len-kun….. can I uhhh can I just ask you why your so gloomy today. Usually even if your sad you don't show it. If you don't want to answer its fine by me." He looked at her and was about to say. . .

"Ah! There you are Tsukimori-kun me and Ryo-kun were looking for you all over! I guess you know the reason why so lets hurry or else the principal will be mad." Kahoko said without hesitation, Ryotaro only sighed at her behavior. And he had no choice now but to follow her lead. "Right lets go Kaho."

"And uhh the jerk. And not to mention slow-poke." Ryotaro said sarcastically. But to all of their surprise he just nodded. All of them thought that e was going to say a comeback but they were wrong. They were damn wrong. He even said to Kahoko "Hino-san, Arigato." How weird he was today.

They were so curious what made him change that they are now following him go into a cake shop and watch him buy a Vanilla Ice Cream Cake. Wait, did he even like sweets? "He's such a weirdo you know. Last I saw him he was mocking some older guys in some another college" said Kahoko.

"WHAT!?!" everyone chorused except for sleepy Shimizu and shy Fuyumi. FLASHBACK: Kahoko did see him mock the other older college guys but to her surprise he didn't get punched but they laughed. Are they friends? Oh no, not with that Ice Cube, that refrigerator freezer.

END OF FLASHBACK: "Well lets stop talking and start stalking guys!" Kazuki's voice nearly blew their cover but lucky that there WERE some guys stalking a girl. "Don't shout like that sempai!" said Kahoko with her low volume shout. "Sorry but if we don't start stalking he's gonna get away!" defended Kazuki.

While they were stalking they didn't realize that Len had gone into a cemetery and so did they. They only noticed it when Kahoko's foot hit a tombstone."OUCH!!" she shouted then covered her mouth and ducked. It was a close one but Len didn't notice he was too busy.

When Kahoko and the others followed, he stopped at one tombstone and bent down to clean it. It said "Here lies Laira Tsukimori Born April 24, 1992 Died July 22, 1998" That's when it hit them. That's why Len was so nice today. Because today is July 22, it was the death anniversary of someone close to Len.

Len said "Hey there little sister, how are you? I hope your doing fine wherever you are." Wait, did he say SISTER????? Len has a SISTER??? I thought he was an only child!! All of them were shocked. Yes even Shimizu and Ryotaro. "I bought your favorites today." "And I thought he was giving them to his G.F." said Kahoko in a whisper. "I missed you so much, Laira. If only I died instead of you." Said Len.

AUTHORS NOTE: Wow I've never had this much fun making fanfics I hope that I can continue this. Please this time I'm sure I'm gonna make some more! And I just made up that little sister part but you'll know why I did eventually. Mwahahahahahahaha! (cough, cough, cough) ^_^


	3. The Truth Beyond The Cold Wind

AUTHORS NOTE: Well, if it isn't my third chapter already….. I seem to have gotten drawn to making this stuff. Even though I don't really like romance and all. GO ME FOR CHAPTER THREE!

A Meeting At The Cemetery

While Kahoko and the others stared at Len, they didn't notice twin siblings behind them, they were like 6 years old. The boy said "Hey misters what're you doing creeping on the ground like that?" and just as Ryotaro was about to answer the girl said "Are you stalking Len-kun?" they just had to be so loud.

"Yeah were you?" asked a cold harsh voice from behind. "L-L-Len-Ku-Kun ahh umm no ah we were just ahh cleaning this tombstone!" Kahoko answered lying, and yes of course Len noticed it. "Your so bad at lying Hino-san. Anyways Jun, Yuki c'mon lets visit your mom and dads tombstone okay?" Len said.

As the twins with their so-called guardian was about to go off, Kahoko asked "Uhh Tsukimori-kun can we come? Since were already here, and you already know, then can we?"."Jun, Yuki is it okay with you guys?" asked Len in a surprisingly friendly and nice tone. "Ok their funny!" answered the twins in unison.

As the group made their way through the cemetery they came upon many names such as Zicah and Kei and Minnun and lots of other names. When they reached their destination they saw the names Yuri Go and Janoh Krad. Kahoko assumed these were the twins parents. She couldn't help but feel sad for them.

Kahoko asked the twins "Ne, Jun and Yuki. Where are you living now?"."Well now Len-kun's family is the one who gave us a house and a fulltime nanny. It was Len-kun who forced his own parents in doing that. If your friends with him you should know how nice he is right?" The Jun said and Yuki only nodded.

All of them froze. Len, nice? More like bad no something like selfish? No he might be cold but not selfish. Yeah cold. Jun and Yuki could only stare at them by the time they noticed they all nodded and Len gave a little chuckle which nobody heard or saw. Len saw that the twins were his only friends here.

Ryotaro could hardly believe that kids actually LIKED an Ice Cube. I mean when he comes to school he's like bringing a very huge freezer enough to freeze the school. But Ryotaro was thankful that now he knows Len really does have a heart. The sky was getting darker now so they decided to go home.

When Kahoko and the others were about to go they heard Len say "Alright guys lets go back to Granny nanny okay?" Kahoko couldn't help but laugh when Len said granny-nanny. "Where'd you get that Tsukimori-kun? " she said still laughing a little. Len just stared at her and said "Jun, Yuki shall we go?"

"Yes Sir!" they said in unison with a matching salute like a soldier would do. The others also decided to tag along with them since they had a lot to talk about. And also talk about Lens alter ego A.K.A. The Warm Prince instead of The Ice Prince. But before that they went to get some ice cream first.

When they finally got to their destination an old woman in her late 50'ies opened the door and swung her arms open to hug the little kids. "Oh my dear, thank you so much for taking them out. I couldn't have made the house tip-top if I wasn't even in here." And then she gestured everybody to come inside.

"You all must be tired why don't you sit down and make yourselves at home. I'll go make some tea." Granny said while she retreated to the kitchen. Jun and Yuki were now sleeping quietly on Lens lap. Exhausted from their playing Len carefully put them in bed. "So now our business Len-kun" said Kazuki.

"Why and how long have you been hiding that your actually really nice Tsukimori-kun?"."Well ever since that accident 11 years ago, and since there's no more point in hiding it now it now. Why? Because I don't want anyone important to me get hurt BECAUSE of me okay? So please keep this between us."

All the others were too stunned to speak because of how Len is acting right now. His voice seems so friendly and sad that it makes you wanna hug him. Since nobody would speak up Kahoko decided to take lead. "Sure Tsukimori-kun, and can you tell us about your sister? How did she..you know"

"Well, no point in hiding it but please don't tell anyone especially Amou-san. Here goes, well first of all she's not really my sister by blood. You see she was born an hour after me. But the next day her mother died due to cancer and her father was killed by some guys who wanted his money a week after."

"Go on." Insisted Kahoko. "With no relatives because both her parents had no siblings. Her grandparents for both mother and father's side were dead, so she was put up for adoption. When my parents were going to take me home, they noticed my sister still there." He stopped not willing to continue.

"Its okay Tsukimori-kun, you can trust us." Encouraged Kahoko. Then Len sighed and continued. "So my parents decided to adopt her of course. The reason why nobody wanted her was due to her mothers background, and all the people who WERE going to adopt changed their minds. Not mother."

"And so she adopted her and we grew up together." Then he stopped assuming that was enough information. But then Kahoko said "Yeah but… how did she… how did she die?". Len didn't answer instead he just looked down to the twins sleeping soundly and said "Maybe next time."

"Here's the tea sorry to keep you waiting. Len that was a good start on opening up." She stated eyeing Len. "Finish your tea quickly and lets get going. It'll be dark soon." He said totally avoiding the subject. _"I wonder if he's scarred, did her sister die protecting him?" _Kahoko wondered when she got home.

AUTHORS NOTE: Well a little too bent huh? Well its okay. A writers hard work is its own reward right? Anyway thanks to you all!!!! MWAHHHHH ^w^


	4. What About Yesterday?

AUTHORS NOTE: Well thanks for the reviews and comments I'm really sorry Reveriepi I didn't see your suggestions cause I was busy writing chapter 3 and put it up already. I'll make it up to you on this chapter. And thanks.

______________________________________________________________________________

What About Yesterday?

The next morning Kahoko was up early eager to see Len and give him a present as a thank you gift for opening up to her yesterday.

"I cant wait to see Tsukimori-kun today. I'm not sure if he likes toys but this one can make him feel better and he can hug it! It's too adorable to resist!" Kahoko said while bouncing happily toward the Seiso High gates.

When she was walking she saw the blue-haired violinist she was so eager to see, and without any hesitation she walked up to him and said.

"Ne, Tsukimori-kun. I uhh.. I have something for you." She said while handing him a hand size light brown bear.

"What is that?" Len asked quite curious. Kahoko looked up at him to see his expression, she thought she would see that angelic smiling face of his..errr scratch that. She was expecting him to be happy but she just saw that he was annoyed.

"Uhh it's a thank you gift. For sharing your story with me yesterday. See if you squeeze it." When Kahoko demonstrated and squeezed it, the cute furry bear said "Can you hug me." In a cute voice you know like Alvin's in Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Len glared at her and said "Hino-san, please. I'm not a child nor am I immature." That cold tone of his, its back…. What about yesterday? Was it only a dream? Kahoko couldn't believe that he suddenly changed, AGAIN.

Just when Len was about to leave a familiar voice said. "Yo, Tsukimori. Kaho." Said Ryotaro in a totally calm voice. "Ryo-kun, good morning." Said Kahoko with a little shock. When Ryotaro noticed this he asked Kahoko whispering in her ear.

"What's the matter Kaho?" a little worried about his crush… uh err his friend. Kahoko just simply said to him also whispering "Let's talk about this later on the rooftop lunch time ne?" and with that he agreed.

Len feeling left out of their conversation said "If that's all then I'm going now." With that he left. When lunch finally came Kahoko went to the rooftop as to talk to Ryotaro. For the first time Ryotaro was about 15 minutes late.

"Where could that guy be?? Oh man I'm already hungry." She said completely not seeing the person she was waiting for was already behind her.

"You know if you could've had your lunch now." Ryotaro said startling the red-head. "Ryo-kun. Well I have my lunch here so lets eat!" replying trying to avoid his gaze.

"_Eating together? Is this a – is this a-a-a-a a date! No! Stupid Ryo its just lunch right as friends." _he thought not noticing his face really red.

"Ryo-kun, are you alright? Do you have a fever or something? You look all red." Kahoko stated while putting her hand on Ryotaro's head. "You don't seem to have a fever. What's wrong with you?" she asked concerned about her friend.

"Ah, Kaho about earlier what happened did Len confess to you or something you looked shocked." Ryotaro said avoiding Kahoko's questions.

"EH!!! CONFESS?!? What do you mean Ryo-kun!!" she said almost as red as a tomato. "It was just he, was just…. So cold again, I mean yesterday he was really nice and now he's even extra mean!" Kahoko stated while blushing.

"Sorry I just thought he confessed to you before I-I-I-I could hear him." He stuttered the last part.

"Ryo-kun." Kahoko said with a sad and soft voice. "Hm?" he answered.

"Have you ever fell in love with two people that don't love you back?" she asked. Ryotaro stunned answered, "What do you mean? I'm sure that Len likes you a lot."

He didn't realize what he just said until Kahoko blushed deep red. "Well I know that you like him. Its too obvious. Wait did you say two people?" Ryotaro asked realizing that Kahoko said she fell in love with two people.

"Y-yeah, anyway how would you know that Len likes me. He doesn't love anyone except his step sister." Kahoko said while having no hope in love.

"Well its kinda obvious Kaho. Whenever your with me he doesn't go all out with the sarcasm." Ryotaro said jokingly. "Anyway we better get back to our classes now cause they will start soon." He stated while heading for the door.

After classes Mio and Nao were curious where she was during lunch and asked her and came up with some ridiculous theories that she was dating someone.

"NO!! I wasn't dating anybody! She said furiously. Me and Ryo-kun were just talking on the rooftop about Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko almost lost her temper with these girls.

"Oh, and why were you talking about Tsukimori? Don't tell me, you DO like him don't you!! Ahh finally violin romance is taking place." Mio said with hope. "That's right Kaho-chan I'm really excited about this too." Nao added.

"You know. Both of you are ridiculous, even if I really do like him. There's no way he likes me. He's not interested in love. And-" Kahoko was cut off by Nao when she said.

"Kaho Ryotaro-kun is looking for you outside. Wait don't tell me that YOU two are dating?" she said the second part emphasizing the word you.

"NO WAY!" Kahoko shouted. "YO, KAHO WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Ryotaro said shouting from the door. "COMING!" Kahoko shouted back.

"Well good luck Kaho-chan!" said Mio in a normal way but excitement was still present.

Kahoko gave a sigh and then went out to greet Ryotaro. "What's up Ryo-kun?" she asked in a friendly voice. "Well I just wanted to ask if your free today." He finally managed to say it without any flaw.

"Sure, why not!" she said then Ryotaro gave a sigh of relief. "So why don't we go get a cake first? I know you cant resist cakes." He said while giving a teasing smile.

"I'll go with you as long as you pay for everything." Kahoko said with a devilish smile. Ryotaro could only sigh and give in to her childish requests.

On the way to the cake shop they saw Len. "Eh? Tsukimori-kun you haven't gone home yet?" Kahoko said while looking at her wristwatch. It said 5:15, well for Len it was still pretty early.

"Why do you care? Its none of your business anyways." He answered coldly with a glare. Ryotaro couldn't hold back. "Hey what's up with you huh? I mean yesterday you were all goody-too-shoo and now your lake a nasty little-" before he could finish Kahoko cut him off.

"Yeah Tsukimori-kun. Are you…. Are you bipolar or something?" Kahoko asked with a confused expression. "No I am not bipolar. And if you didn't know bipolar is a change in emotion. And niceness and coldness are not emotions." He said with a Mr. Know-it-all face.

"And if you want to know why I change from cold to nice and then back to cold again you should ask my mother and not me." Len added.

"Why? Your not gonna tell us?" Ryotaro said sending a deathly glare at him. "Of course not. Its not like I'm going to die if I don't." with that he left a confused Kahoko and a furious Ryotaro.

"Well he's a jerk again, anyway lets get to that cake shop before it gets dark." He stated looking at the sky. And so they headed to their destination.

At the cake shop, Ryotaro could only sweat drop at the things Kahoko ordered. She ordered a slice of strawberry covered vanilla cake, a slice of chocolate moose, and a whole blue berry cheese cake for her mom and sis.

"You sure have a big appetite. Well eat up this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." He sad looking into his wallet to find a tip for their waitress.

"Ryo-kun. Why did you bring me here and treat me?" Kahoko asked before having another mouthful of her cakes.

"Well…. You see, I wanted to tell you that…… I wanted to tell you…." Ryotaro stopped. "You want me to be your girlfriend?" Kahoko finished. "How did you?" Ryotaro asked stunned.

"Do you think I'm blind Ryo-kun? I like you too." Kahoko said while blushing. "So…… are we??? You know…." Kahoko asked.

"Sure but…. Are you sure about this?" Ryotaro asked. "Of course." Kahoko answered with kissing him on the cheeks. "Thank you." Ryotaro said while drinking his iced tea.

He walked Kahoko home and gave her a hug, then he went on his own way. _"Wow, I never thought Ryo-kun liked me. But something doesn't feel right. Oh well at least I know he likes me too."_ Kahoko thought as she went to sleep.

Little did she know of what Ryotaro was really planning. "I'm sorry about this Kaho, I know you only see me as a brother…. I want to see you happy even if it makes me sad." Ryotaro said while sitting in his bed. _"I'll make sure that you'll be with him soon. I can prove it." _Ryotaro thought as he drifted to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________ AUTHORS NOTE: Well how was it? Good or bad? Well your all going to know a lot more about Lens sister in the next chapter and if possible your also gonna know what Ryo's planning. But if you think about it, you will already know by now! Thanks for the reviews MWAHHH! ^w^


	5. A Date At Lens House

AUTHORS NOTE: Well guys…… here's the next chapter……. I was running out of ideas until it just hit me. Well lets just hope there will be no mistakes this time…… (sigh) T_T

A Date At Len's House?

The next three days of school went by smoothly and only Nao and Mio know that Kahoko's dating Ryotaro. But sadly Len somehow found out and was raging mad but he didn't show it. When it was Saturday Ryotaro asked Kahoko to go with him somewhere.

"Ryo-kun where are we going? You seem to be in a good mood today." Kahoko asked while they were riding the taxi. Ryotaro simply answered "You'll find out soon enough."

With that both of them ended the topic and started a new one. Only minutes passed and they were now in front of Lens house.

"Umm, Ryo-kun. Why are we here?" Kahoko asked a bit nervous. And Ryotaro could only look and say "Well, Len DID say that we needed to ask his mother and not him about his sister right? And you seem a bit curious about her so why not?" Kahoko didn't notice he was lying.

Ryotaro's main goal was to make Len jealous since he didn't believe it when Ryotaro told him that he and Kahoko were dating. He knew Len was stubborn even to admit his feelings for Kahoko and now he's gonna try and make Len jealous.

"Hey. What are you doing in front of my house again? Are you really stalking me? And Ryotaro, I never thought that you'd join Hino-san in stalking me. Are you gay?" Len said with sarcasm and insult.

"Yes, yes I am gay Len." Ryotaro said with a hint of annoyance. "I'm very gay that Kaho and I are dating. You know….. gay as in happy? I never thought you'd be this stupid!" He added smirking.

"Why you little piece of-" Len was about to say something that would earn him a smack in the face but was cut of by his mother.

"Len!! That's no way to treat a guest!! I will punish you for using such bad language in this house! But for now, let them in and we'll have some tea." His mother scolded him knowing what he was about to say.

"Yes mother." Len said ashamed that he got carried away. "You piece of shit." Len whispered softly on Ryotaro's ear. Ryotaro just smirked.

When they got inside Len asked in the most friendly voice he could manage when his mother was watching. "So what did you come here for?"

"Oh we came here to ask Misa-san something." Ryotaro stated. "Oh me? What is it about?" Misa Hamai asked quite curious.

"Well its about Laira-san." Kahoko fired. Misa Hamai was shocked when she heard this. Soon she sat down next to them. And was about to tell them more when Len got frustrated.

"MOTHER!" he shouted. "They don't need to know this. Please…… just don't." he added desperately. He was lucky that his mother didn't want to hurt him so she only said "I understand". Len smiled a little and said "Arigato."

When Len went to the bathroom Misa said to her guests "I hope you two understand. Why don't we talk about that tomorrow? Len will not be here tomorrow because he's going to his so-called college friends house and won't be back until late."

"Uhh could these college friends Len's hanging out with." Kahoko started "Do they by any chance come from Akahika Academy?" she finished.

"Why yes. How did you know dear?" Misa asked her with a big smile. "Uhh well, I saw Len making fun of them at the gates of the school. Are they…. friends?" Kahoko asked.

"Well you could say that, they are only friends because they knew each other when Len was still 4 years old. Laira introduced him to them." With that she gave a weak smile.

"Oh, I see." This was Kahoko's only reply. With that they stood up and were about to leave when they heard a chocking sound from the kitchen. All of them rushed to see what was happening and saw that Len coughed something out on the sink.

When they went closer to see what it was they saw that the 'THING' Len coughed out has already gone down the drain pipe.

"Len honey, are you okay?" his mother asked concernedly about her son. "Yes mother. I just coughed while drinking water." He was lying he choked on a piece of bread when he saw Kahoko and Ryotaro holding hands. Yes he was really jealous.

With a sigh of relief Kahoko bid them goodbye and left with Ryotaro. Len was really hurt by Ryotaro's actions. First he rubbed it in his face that he and his beloved Kahoko were dating and THEN he asks about his beloved sister.

"_He's the real jerk not me." _Len thought while playing the first piece that came to his mind.

Ave Maria.

AUTHORS NOTE: So I guess it's the next chapter everything's going to be revealed sorry! ^_^


	6. Realization And Jealousy

AUTHORS NOTE: Today I will reveal the truth!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA. Have fun reading! MWAHAHAHAHAHA.

A Date At Lens House (PART 2)

The next day, Kahoko got up early excited for today was the day that things will be revealed. She met up with Ryotaro at the park and went to have some breakfast, well not really breakfast but more like dessert. Kahoko as always, ate at the cake shop where Ryotaro became his boyfriend.

"I'm sooooooo excited about this aren't you huh? Huh? Huh?" Kahoko was now having a sugar rush because she ate 2 chocolate cakes, a piece of giant cookie dipped in chocolate which was now hard and covered in powdered sugar, a can of soda, and 3 ice creams. What an appetite.

"Kaho slow down we are only talking with Misa-san. Its not like were going to a rock concert okay?" he said while regretting ever treating Kahoko like a princess and giving her too much sweets.

When they finally arrived at the Tsukimori household, Misa Hamai herself greeted them in front of the gates. "Welcome. Len has just left a few minutes ago so come in and lets talk."

When they were inside, Misa Hamai went to a guest room which was once occupied by Laira.

"Well I guess that this is the perfect place to talk about Laira since this is her room." Misa said with a small yet sad smile.

"Okay rules first. When I'm still talking no asking okay?" she asked, the two nodded. They both looked at Misa when she went out and said stay here.

When she got back she held a necklace and showed it to them. She started off, "This is our lovely adopted daughter." The girl was indeed beautiful. She had long dark brown hair (Imagine the hair of Winry Rockbell on Fullmetal Alchemist but only brown.) and navy blue colored eyes with a full smile that spread on her face.

"This is our last photo of her. It was on her and Lens birthday. Laira and Len both had the same idea of giving each other heart shaped locket necklaces. And they gave it to one another during their sixth birthday. Len put Laira's picture in his locket and Laira put Lens picture in hers."

"I actually borrowed this from Len earlier this morning to show her to you. I lied to him saying that I needed it to be printed and be put in my room since he's got all of Laira's pictures in his room. I needed it because he brings the keys to his room and hides the spare ones." With that she chuckled.

"Len loved his sister dearly. He always protected her, he was always there to cheer her up whenever we weren't. Why, when they were in kindergarten Laira used to get bullied by these guys and Len always saved the day for her even if he got hurt." She said teary eyed but held it.

"When they got home they would always play together, their instruments and all the other thing they could play around with. Lens playing was always so carefree and joyful those days. But then that accident just had to happen." She stopped holding back the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes. Then she opened her mouth to continue.

"We went to a concert and left the kids with their nanny. They were in the front yard playing tag when they heard ice cream. So they decided to buy some. When their nanny said to wait for her to get some money, Len went out with Laira on the lead." She just couldn't hold it back anymore so she just left it flow. "Its okay I can continue." She said while noticing the worried looks of the youngsters.

"When Laira was leading. There-there there were no cars on the street so they decided to cross. Then all of the sudden this-this-this drunk driver went dashing not noticing the children. Len was going to push her away but Laira knew Len wouldn't make it if he did because Len was pushing her so she-she"

She was already crying her heart out while remembering these painful thoughts. So Kahoko said "Its okay if you don't want to continue Misa-san." "No its just, Len blames himself for what happened when he should've blamed us, he should've blamed me." Misa said sobbing.

"Anyway continuing, Laira knew Len would get hit if he stayed at the back and kept pushing her because she couldn't move out of fear but she loved Len so much that she would rather let herself die instead of him. So when Len was going to push her harder she got out of the way causing Len to stumble ahead and in the result only she got hit by the car."

"After that incident, Len never wanted to know any girls anymore. Even if he did meet some that were friendly, they just weren't like Laira, so straightforward, so happy and joyful while all the others were timid and shy. He never played like he used to."

"That is, until he met you Kaho. You two are so much alike, your personality, your joyfulness, your carefree playing. And its because of you he is again this open and happy even if he doesn't show it. He told me how you once asked him why he plays the violin and that's when he felt so stupid he said. He played it because he enjoyed it but forgot. Then you showed him the real meaning again. But now he's heartbroken once again. Knowing you two are together." She said.

"Uhh I have to go to the bathroom." Kahoko said while running away from the two. "Listen, Misa-san I'm not dating her because of what I feel for her. I know I love her but seeing her happy even with another man is good enough for me." Ryotaro said while explaining his plan.

"So your only dating her to make her realize that she loves Len? And your coming here yesterday was a way to get Len jealous and admit his feelings." She asked.

"Well I didn't really want to see him broken but I know that he's too stubborn to admit his feelings." Ryotaro said making Misa chuckle. "Okay but what about you?" she asked.

"I know I'll find a way to get over it. I'm just her guardian. Now if you'll excuse me Misa-san I'm going to comfort Kaho. I know she needs me as a brother and not as a boyfriend." Ryotaro said smiling. "Okay, Len should be thankful that he has good friends like you." Misa answered.

Meanwhile Kahoko was indeed crying because she never knew she caused that much of a change in Len. I mean, she knew she changed him but not that much. She stopped when she saw Ryotaro standing behind her.

"Kaho, its okay." He said in a brotherly manner. "Onii-san I never thought that I was a big part of Lens change. I mean, I never knew that he looked at me that way." She said while leaning on Ryotaro's shoulders. And that's when it hit her. "Ryo-kun is like Onii-san." She said looking up to him.

"I thought you'd never guess. I know you look at me only as a brother. Even though I do love you, I don't want to see you like this. Pretending you love me as a boyfriend." He said smiling weakly. "But, wont I hurt you Ryo-kun? Will you treat me differently?" Kahoko asked.

"Of course not. I will always be there for you. And I want to see you happy. Even if it is with Len, I don't care. As long as you're happy." Ryotaro said reassuringly.

"Arigato, Ryo-kun. I promise I will also love you. As my second Onii-san." Kahoko said with hope filling her eyes. They didn't know that Len was listening but he only heard the part 'Arigato, Ryo-kun I will always love you' he just couldn't bear listening anymore and so ran away without hearing the part 'As my second Onii-san.'

AUTHORS NOTE: DAN, DAN, DAAAAAAN. Poor Len once again heartbroken. Well its fine, the story is nearing its ending. I'm sorry if its short guys. Really, I am. I'll make it up to you on my next story. I don't know the title yet but I hope it'll be longer. ^_^


	7. A Broken Heart, A Broken Soul

AUTHORS NOTE: Well, here's the next chapter, I bet you all know what's going to happen ne? Well I hope I'll do better in my next story that I'm making.

A Broken Heart, A Broken Soul

It was dinner at the Tsukimori household. Len on the other hand didn't seem to have an appetite for anything. "Len son, is something the matter?" his father asked him. (Sorry don't know his dads name. Haha. Sorry.)

"Nothing" was his only reply. "Oh, and Len. Your friends came here to see you earlier." Misa said with a smile forming on her face. "What did they want?" he asked not looking up from his plate. "They just stopped by to say hi. You don't look too happy about this, why is that?" Misa added while glancing from time to time at her son who was clearly depressed.

"Nothing. _Its just that jerk Ryotaro just wants to see me like this._" He added the last part mentally. "I don't feel like eating, may I be excused?" Len asked in a low voice. "Oh, okay." Lens parents approved in unison.

He went up to his room to resume what he had been doing ever since this morning. He continued sulking. He didn't seem to know what to do so he just went to sleep.

The next morning Lens parents wondered why he hadn't woken up yet and they decided to check on him. To their surprise the room was empty so they thought he had already left for school.

Meanwhile in the gen. ed. Class 2-2, Kahoko was surprisingly early. She made extra sure that she would be early to catch Len but he didn't seem to be there yet so she decided to go to her classroom and look for him during lunch.

While she was in her classroom Nao and Mio didn't stop asking questions about her breakup with Ryotaro. First she just kept silent but then she couldn't help it anymore so she decided to answer.

"You guys, its okay stop worrying. Ryo-kun and I weren't dating in the first place." Kahoko stated with confidence in her voice. Then she explained further "He was only dating me to make me realize whom I truly loved. And he also made me realize that he's like onii-san."

"Well who do you really love?" Nao asked. "Ugh, its. Don't get mad at me okay?" Kahoko asked and Mio fired back "Why would we be mad Kaho-chan? Silly you! We will never get mad at you. Besides, we will always be friends no matter what." She exclaimed happily.

Kahoko took a deep breath and whispered into Mio and Nao's ears, "Its Len-kun." With that both girls eyes widened and Mio said "Finally the violin romance is finally coming true! We'll help you look for him later alright Kaho-chan."

During lunch time they searched everywhere. When they finally gave up they went to his classroom. "Umm, Mori-san. Is Tsukimori-kun in there?" Kahoko asked her accompanist who has now become a close friend of hers.

"Ah, Len-kun? He hasn't shown up today." She stated pointing to the empty seat. "What he's absent!?! And I even bothered to look for him all over the campus." Kahoko said quite disappointed and so were Mio and Nao. "Mori-san? Do you have his phone number?" Kahoko was quite desperate now. "Sure, but this is not his cell phone okay?" Mori answered.

Once they were back in their classroom Kahoko took the opportunity to call since the next subject teacher was also absent. Ring, ring, ring. The phone rang many times before Misa Hamai answered saying "Tsukimori household, Misa Hamai speaking." Waiting for a reply.

"Hello? Misa-san. I just called to ask why Len-kun is absent today. Does he have a fever or something?" Kahoko asked worried about her soon-to-be boyfriend.

"What? Len didn't come to school? But he's not here either. Don't tell me he ditched school?" Misa said with concern and a little anger in her voice. "Well Hino-san don't worry I'm sure he has good reasons, anyway thanks for your concern." With that she hung up and so did Kahoko.

"_Len where are you?!? Just when I'm going to tell you how I fell you don't show up? I hope your okay wherever you are." _Kahoko thought while sitting in class.

Meanwhile. "Achoo!" Len sneezed. "What's the matter? Caught a cold or something?" Shin an older college guy asked Len. "No but I bet someone was just talking about me." He answered. "Oh c'mon Len. You told me that you didn't believe in superstitions. Your still a kid. Well I have to go now don't want my mom to see my room empty. Since I lied to her about not feeling well." With that he said goodbye and left.

Len was once again alone in the cemetery. "Laira, I just. I just don't know what I'm feeling. I feel so mad and jealous. You would tell me what my heart was saying but I don't seem to heat it." Len said while imagining that he was talking to a real live person. He treats her that way.

"If you can help me in any way. Please I really need you. Although I'm the older one I always feel so stupid. I know you don't want to see me. I know it also pains you to see me like this. But please Laira, I need your guidance. Show me the light and lead me out of this darkness." He was now very desperate and longing to see his sisters smile and hear her voice.

"I know. I really am stupid. I hope you wont get mad at me but, I see you in her. You know, Kahoko the girl I'm always telling you about. I want her to be mine but….. she already has someone to love. I'm sorry Laira. I'm being such an irritation to you. I'm sorry." With that Len left.

That night Kahoko called Misa-san again but she said Len wasn't home yet and this worried Kahoko even more. What could've happen to him. She tried to sleep but then she ended up having nightmares and so she decided to join her sister watching the movie marathon, she didn't care if there was school tomorrow. She just couldn't sleep. _"Len." _She thought.

Meanwhile in the Tsukimori household Len has just got back and had a hard time explaining why he ditched school. Misa decided to let it slip because she knew her son was having a hard time and didn't want to add in his misery.

That night Len slept in his room as to get an answer from his questions. He fell asleep quickly and dreamt about the time when he was defending Laira from the bullies during kindergarten. In his dream this is what happen.

"Ne-san help me!!!!" Laira said while she was being dragged by the bully. The bully seemed to be a second year high school student. When Len reached Laira's hand everything went slow motion. Her hand slipped and then the bully faced him.

It was Ryotaro. And then he was not carrying Laira now. No it was somebody else. "Len-kun help!!" It was Kahoko, when Len got a hold of her hand it felt icy cold so Len let it go. Just when he was about to punch Ryotaro in the face, Kahoko laughed at him and said "Do you really think that I need your help? I love Ryo-kun." She said and both she and Ryotaro gave an evil laugh while that line kept repeating in Lens head. 'I love Ryo-kun.' Impossible.

Just then Len woke up feeling sweaty. "A dream." He quickly got out of his clothes and into a new one. He glanced at his clock. It said 11:06 p.m. Great, now he cant sleep because of the nightmare. Then he thought of something. What if he slept in Laira's room. "Yeah I'll do that." With that he entered Laira's room. And remembered the time that he did protect her. "Laira." He muttered sitting on the bed.

AUTHORS NOTE: Well I think the story's gonna end anytime soon now. T_T

Well thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it.


	8. Extra Chapter: Kindergarten

AUTHORS NOTE: This is just an extra chapter. You remember in the last chapter I put there that Len was remembering the time that he protected her? This is it!

Kindergarten

It was a bright and sunny morning. Today was Len and Laira's first day of school. Unfortunately they weren't on the same class but it didn't bother any of them. During classes Len was totally bored because he has done advanced reading in the lesson.

He was thinking about Laira. How she was, if she was fine. But these thoughts soon vanished when he realized he was being called. "Len-kun, someone's looking for you." The teacher told him. "Ah… Hai." Was his only answer.

"Ne-san, mom and dad forgot to give me my allowance. Or I forgot to ask for some." Laira said while she was smiling sheepishly.

"Its okay you can have my allowance." Len said while giving her his blue wallet. "Eh? Ne-san what about you?" she asked. "I'll be fine now go back to your classroom the classes are still going on." He said while signaling her to go back now.

It was great having a brother like Len. That's what Laira always thought. She has already made a friend. And his name was Shun. He was a talented boy and he seemed to have a liking for Laira. Laira also seemed to like him.

When it was recess time Len and Laira met in the small garden their school had. Laira introduced Shun to Len and that was the start of their new friendship. While they were eating, some 2nd graders piled up on them and started to insult them.

Len of course being the loving and kinda overprotective brother he was just had to teach them a lesson. "Hey, I thought you were 2nd graders why do you act like you haven't even been to preschool?" after he said that he earned a smack on the face which caused him to fall.

Laira on the other hand felt kinda guilty now sticking up for herself and slapped the one who punched Len. (Wow. She's got guts! Hehehehe) After that she was held by two guys and was being slapped by the one she slapped. Len couldn't take it so he dashed there and started punching his way to his sister.

In the end he got beat up by the others, but at least they left Laira alone. One of the 2nd graders said "Didn't they tell you to respect people who are older that you?" Len couldn't help but answer "Didn't they tell YOU not to hit women and children? Well you already did slap my sister so I guess that's proof that your gay." With that he earned another smack.

Now the lower left side of his lip started bleeding. Just when he was about to get another smack, two boys and a teacher appeared and stopped the 2nd graders. The boys were Shun and his older brother Shin.

Len was then released by the second graders and hey started to run. But to no avail the teacher already saw who they were and knew where to find them. It was then that Len stood up and went to Laira who was sitting on the hard floor.

"Laira get up. Don't worry they wont be bothering us in a while." Len said confidently. "Ne-san your hurt and its my fault!" she said while hugging Len as tightly as she could. "Its okay Laira." He answered hugging her back. "If it means protecting you I'd rather die then let you get hurt." Len added.

"But Ne-san, if you die your going to hurt me much more. Physical wounds heal quickly but the wounds of the heart may never heal." Laira stated. "Well its not like I'm gonna die from this right?" he said jokingly while pointing to his bleeding lip. With that she smiled and hugged Len.

In the end the students that bullied and beat Len up got suspended for the first and second quarter. It was still fortunate that they just got suspended rather than expelled. Len's love for Laira kept growing and growing. And he craved to protect her like how he craves to protect Kahoko now.

AUTHORS NOTE: Awwwww how cute!!!! I never thought I would be good in writing stuff like this but I actually liked this one. Well I hope you guys liked this one! Sorry just got carried away by my idea's. ^_^


	9. Remembering

AUTHORS NOTE: Well if it isn't the next chapter already. Well this is gonna end soon. T_T.

Remembering

While Len finished thinking about other things, he removed two lockets from his neck and looked at them. One had a picture of Laira and the other a picture of him. The blue haired boy in the picture seemed so happy, who would've known that he would be an ice cube like he is now. If only she had not died, that boy would still be happy now.

Putting the lockets near the side table he lay down his head and slowly he drifted to sleep. This time he was sleeping in Laira's room. It seemed peaceful and quiet in there. Peace, that is what Len longed for. All this time he was having a hard time finding it. But it was with him all along.

This is what he was dreaming. It was that fateful day. He was awoken by someone sleeping beside him, kicking and pushing him. He woke up only to see his sister.

"Laira wake up I can't sleep if you keep kicking me." He stated while shaking his sister. "Huh? What? What'd I do?" she answered while sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Laira go back to your room will ya?" Len said while rubbing his head. "But I had a bad dream. And I don't want to sleep alone!" Laira answered. "Okay fine. But just don't kick or push me. I'm gonna fall off the bed if you do." He said jokingly. "Okay. Night Ne-san." She answered while pulling the blanket over herself.

When they woke up again they were surprised to see their nanny cooking. She explained the situation and they just nodded. Now they were somehow playing in the front yard as if the scene just fast forwarded and they were going to buy some ice cream now.

When the accident was about to happen Len tried to save Laira as if it wasn't a dream and when he woke up she would now be alive. But to not avail, Laira was still the one that saved him.

All of the sudden when Len tried to go to Laira's bloody body lying on the street, all of his surroundings turned white and he was now in some kind of place where nothing could be seen except the color white.

Still in his past body Len walked and walked and walked and then he just gave up and sat down. When he did this Laira from out of the blue, (Or should I say out of the white?) appeared in front of him.

She had a sad and pained expression on her face. Len opened his mouth and said "I know. You hate me for letting you die and comparing you to Hino-san."

Laira looked at him as if she was amused at what he had just said. "Ne-san. I'm not mad at you for that." Her answer seemed to surprise him. "I'm just a little mad at you for living in the past and keep blaming yourself for what I chose to do. Do you remember what I said to you before I died?" she added while lifting up Len's chin.

"Do you remember or do I have to show you?" she asked because no answer came from him. When she said this Len nodded and said "Yes, I remember."

"Oh really then what did I say?" Laira asked testing him if he really did remember. "You told me to give the locket you had to the person I loved as dearly as you." Len said merely audible to be heard but Laira still heard it. "So why didn't you give it to her?" she asked.

"Even if I did. She and Ryotaro are already dating and she can't love me back." He said looking depressed and disappointed. "You dumbo I thought you were eavesdropping on their little conversation in the bathroom." Laira said pinching his cheeks.

"Yeah and I heard enough. She said 'I will also love you' that enough to prove it don't you think." He answered. "You stupid head you eavesdrop on other peoples conversation and then run away. You didn't hear the second part dum-dum." With that she touched Lens forehead and made him see a flashback of Hino and Ryotaro's conversation and the part when Misa was talking with Ryotaro alone.

Len was totally dumbfounded. He was shocked that Ryotaro would do something like that. He didn't speak so Laira spoke instead "Ne-san, stop living in the past already and move on. It wasn't your fault that I died it was nobodies fault."

"How can it not be my fault?!? If I pushed you harder then maybe I would've died instead of you!" now Len thought that he was not a good brother. He felt useless. He felt guilty.

Laira noticed this and spoke up. "Ne-san. Remember that last night we spent together? Remember I said that I had a nightmare? That nightmare was horrible. You were on the road coughing out blood and holding my hand. And you told me to take care of myself."

"It was because of that nightmare that I spent my last night with you. Because I knew you would miss me. I somehow thought and knew that the nightmare I had would become reality. And see, it did. But I stopped it from happening by saving you." She said while giving Len a big hug.

"You always said that you would do anything to make sure nothing could hurt me. But seeing you the way you are now hurts me in a very bad way. I don't want to be the cause of your suffering, okay? Now wake up or you're going to be late for school. I think you know what to do." With that Laira disappeared and Len woke up with a big smile on his face. _"Thank you. Laira."_

Now Len knew what he needed to do. His parents were surprised to see him happy and asking for a picture of him that would fit in Laira's locket. They gave one and he said thanks then bid them goodbye. He was very confident now. Heck he was confident enough to go to school in around 7:00 a.m. With that he waited for a certain red head to arrive.

AUTHORS NOTE: Well I think one more chapter won't hurt ne? Thanks for the reviews. Really appreciate them. ^_^


End file.
